


Letters to you (and maybe a little bit more)

by starberryjaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Letters, M/M, Not Beta Read, Open Ending, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryjaems/pseuds/starberryjaems
Summary: Doyoung receives a letter without names or any return addresses, for 4 months in total. And it takes him long enough to send one back to the mysterious sender(entry for doyochi fest R1)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: doyochi fest round one





	Letters to you (and maybe a little bit more)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, welcome.
> 
> i...um... enjoy I guess? This is a mess, and maybe a cute little mess

_September_

-

‘Dear Jeffery,

Hello, how are you doing?

Don’t worry about your brother, he’s doing great here at uni. He even made it to the soccer team, the captains love him, they even said that he’s going to be a potential forward. Hell, he might even replace my position next year. He’s got talent I got to say, no wonder he made it in with the scholarship.

The others take a good liking to him too, you have no idea how fucking...whipped his roommate is. Shotaro is one of the Japanese transfers this year, and boy, he laughs at absolutely everything like hell. This kid, just trails behind Sungchan everywhere he goes, thank god that they have the same classes. Or else he would have something other than relationship problems on his hands.

Anyways, hope you’re feeling well. And I hope to see you soon.

NKMT’

Doyoung feels very invasive when he finishes the letter. This is a part of somebody else’s personal life, and Doyoung feels wrong on so many levels that he feels goosebumps when the thought of reading someone else's personal letters.

Well, the guy didn’t write down any names on the envelope, nor a return address. So Doyoung blame anyone besides this NKMT person for him opening an unnamed letter.

Doyoung shrugs and “Hum”s, placing the letter back into his bag and zipping it up, he forgot about the blank letter in the bag.

There’s no way he would make the same mistake again. 

There’s just no way.

-

_October_

-

‘Dear Jeffery,

Spoopy Spooky Skeletons, it’s Halloween season baby!!!

Hey, so you didn’t send a return letter last month. Everything alright? Hope you’re doing fine though.

So like, if you’re free or anything, come down to the campus this Halloween. The sports faculty is competing with other faculties this year, I can’t tell you what we’re doing because it's a spoiler of course. Sungchan’s involved this time, you should really come though. But don’t worry, I won’t let the seniors make him a clown, I wouldn’t let that happen.

The team really likes him though, he’s going to fit in great. Anyways, I’ve heard that he’s friends with some of the music kids, I don’t know if they’re the same year or what but all I know is that they have something plotting. 

Anyways, I hope you’ll send me something back this month.

NKMT’

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Doyoung groans. He was in the middle of doing his essay when he decided to open up mail as a break.

Doyoung, couldn’t believe it. This guy accidentally sent the letter again! Again with a blank envelope, no names nor return addresses. He has to be aware of these things, geez.

He looks at the letter again and wonders whether this Sungchan kid and or NKMT is studying in the same university as him. Doyoung doesn’t socialize often and he only really knows the people in his year within the music department. And the only time he would willingly meet other people from campus is when his roommate, Taeyong, performance major and the leader of the school’s dance team (forcefully) brings him to oversee his practices with the team.

Maybe he would ask his juniors whether they know a kid named Sungchan, or maybe he would go to the Halloween week at campus later this month to see if this ‘Sungchan’ really is in his school or not. 

Maybe, it’s just maybe.

He didn’t go to Halloween week or ask his juniors about this person.

-

_November_

-

‘Dear Jeffery,

Hey, you didn’t send me a letter back this month again. Did I do something to upset you?

I really do remember that you know my address, and I’m also 120% sure that I got your address right. Also, you forgot my birthday so I’m a little bummed out about that. But hey, I couldn’t remember my brother’s birthday, so it’s fine. Until I forget yours and we call it even.

So like, remember that I told you about me being a sports teacher, back in high school. Turns out, I’ve reached out to this local elementary school and they hired me as a teacher’s assistant and to be the coach for their youth football team. How crazy is that! What’s not crazy is that I was late. The principal wasn’t pleased about that, but whatever. (cross your fingers that he’ll leave that out of my record.)

I...um...got in a fight with my dad again, so now I’m staying at a friend’s place for the while. Mom’s trying to talk things out with him and, I’m kinda relieved that I’m not in close proximity with the man anymore.

Write back, will you. Or else I’ll bite your shins when I see you again.

NKMT’

Doyoung’s heart breaks just a little at NKMT’s disappointment. Hell, if there’s a return address Doyoung would most probably write a return letter back. He also wonders why there’s no mention of Sungchan this month, maybe there’s nothing interesting going on.

But this is the only letter (out of three) where NKMT only talks about himself, perhaps he thinks this Jeffery person is satisfied with how Sungchan is doing.

If given the chance, Doyoung would write a letter back with congratulations on NKMT’s new job. Only because, back in high school, he would write little encouragement cards for his classmates, because that's what he thought class reps would do, give encouragement. His classmates really enjoyed it, so if there's only a god damn return address, Doyoung would do it.

-

_December_

-

‘Dear Jeffery,

Happy Holidays. 

Okay, so mayyyybe you got my address wrong cuz never send me any replies. Soooo, I’ve sent you my address. Be happy dimwit.’

Doyoung didn’t even continue reading the letter when he found out the return address. “Good, you live around here.” He made a sigh of relief as he copied the address to an envelope.

‘Dear NKMT,

Hello, Happy Holidays to you too.

My apologies for intercepting your letter, it was never my intention but your letter back in September came across my mailbox, so maybe you have forgotten your friend’s address.

I hope you are well, I still have the past letters with me. If you want to get them back, then please feel free to contact me.

Again, happy holidays.

Kim Doyong’

Doyoung writes his email at the end of the letter. And just hopes that this person didn’t give him the wrong return address… “He wouldn’t be that dumb, not like this,” He laughs as he seals the letter and trying to find a stamp in the midst of his hellhole of a desk.

-

_January_

-

Disappointingly, NKMT didn’t write back. Doyoung was more than disappointed, but that was one of the two possible outcomes he had thought of.

One, being that he would send an email back; two being the option now, no reply, radio silence.

Perhaps it’s good, Doyoung thinks. There’s one less thing for him to worry about. There’s no need to worry for a stray letter, feeling bad for a stranger with family issues. So that’s that.

The bell in the lecture hall signals his release for the end of his hell, and for the release he’s been dying to have since the beginning of the month.

Mid-terms ended and he could finally binge watch the first 2 seasons of Cafe Midnight, Taeyong was very insistent on watching it with him. Though Doyoung never had the intention to, but for his roommate and dear friend, he would do just this little for him.

He waits for the students to flush out the lecture hall so that he can walk in peace, also because there is no need for him to rush. He has no more tests and he still has to wait for Taeyong to finish dance practice with the others. Yeah, no rush at all.

When Doyoung stepped out of the hall, he sees someone waiting in the corridor. Maybe for he’s waiting for someone else? He doesn’t know, but there’s still people left in the lecture hall.

“Hey,” The person calls when Doyoung walks past, “Are you Kim Doyoung?”

Doyoung tilts his head in curiosity, “Yeah, why?”

The person flashes him a gummy smile, “My name’s Yuta,” Boy, Doyoung admits that it’s one of the prettiest smiles he's seen, (even better than Jeno but you didn’t hear it from him).

“I’m a junior from the sports faculty. And I believe that you have some letters of mine.”

Doyoung, in a post-mid-term haze, puts 2 and 2 together a little bit longer than usual, and he makes an ‘o’ shape with his mouth.

“Oh my god, that’s you!” Doyoung smiles, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry that I read your letters. They’re at my place, it’s just five minutes from here.” 

“Sure, let’s go.” Yuta smiles back and walks next to Doyoung on the way to his apartment.

Turns out, Yuta had thought that Jaehyun, the previous tenant of Doyoung and Taeyong’s apartment, still stayed at the place and didn’t move away like Yuta did.

“But why didn’t you just, I dunno, call him?” Doyoung asks, ‘This is too weird not to ask.’

“I tried, but the phone number didn’t work and he didn’t reply to my emails.” Yuta hangs his head in disappointment, “That fucker probably forgot his password again.”

“Again?” Doyoung laughs softly.

“Jae forgetting passwords is as easy as losing a hair. It happens way too often.” Doyoung nods in reply, “And that Sungchan kid, was actually his little cousin in the same programme as me, well, a very distant cousin. But his parents would like to keep tabs on the little squirt from time to time so Jae told me to write to him about Sungchan.”

And then there’s the question that Doyoung has been dying to ask. “You two are in the same university, how didn’t you meet up with him?”

“Funny story actually.” Yuta lets out a heavy sigh, “I haven’t seen him since the start of the semester. At first I thought that our timetables clashed so hard that there was just no way for us to see each other. But it turns out, Sungchan told me just 2 weeks ago, that Jaehyun dropped out before the year started.”

“Oh,” Doyoung feels sad for Yuta, for losing a close friend. “Well do you have his contacts then? Maybe Sungchan has it?”

Yuta frantically nods, “Yeah, he gave me Jaehyun’s new number when he told me that he dropped out.” He makes a face and Doyoung gives out an awkward laugh, “We’ve been catching up so that's good.”

They arrived at Doyoung’s apartment and he invites Yuta in. “Gimme a sec while I find the letters.”

He couldn’t hear Yuta’s reply when he entered his room, fishing out the 4 letters inside a drawer next to his bed.

Doyoung walks out and hands them over to Yuta.

“Thanks man, sorry for the trouble really.”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Doyoung quickly dismisses, and his body shivers up as the January wind blows through the windows. “It’s quite cold don’t you think? Do you want some tea?”

“Sure, why not.” Yuta smiles...again, and Doyoung is really melting.

“Go sit at the table when I go make it.” Doyoung flashes him another smile.

There’s so many smiling today, and maybe more in the future.

Maybe, Doyoung would befriend this mysterious NKMT Yuta. And maybe, there would be a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, and I hope you find this somehow enjoyable.
> 
> honestly, I am 100% sure that I'm not proud of this piece. this is actually my third time writing this piece. this is totally not my style but it's fun to have a writing more conversational (?) orientated writing. so, yeah, that's kinda fun i guess
> 
> And may I add, I'm so sorry for the prompter, for letting you down.  
> it was a really interesting prompt, and i had so many ideas in the beginning. But i was so busy with my own personal life that I am only writing this just 3 days before the submissions. And holy fudge, I only followed the prompt and didn't really paid attention to what you wanted. I'm really sorry qAqqqq
> 
> maybe i'll revisit this and rewrite this is in the future. maybe, who'll know.
> 
> Thank you mods who hosted this wonderful fic fest, and I hope you guys have an enjoyable time with your day.
> 
> twitter 


End file.
